


A Rose For My Love

by Spencebox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben Is Kinda Crazy With Love, Ben is Reysexual, Controlling Alphas, Controlling Behavior, F/M, Gender Determinism, Happy Ending, Innocent Rey, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Ben Solo, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Rose Tico, Please know what you're getting into, Poor Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Armitage Hux, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Questionable Methods of Getting Your Mate Pregnant, Rich Ben Solo, Rutting, This is the basic form of ABO, Virgin Rey, Weddings, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: This is a prompt request by tumblr user michemistic (the prompt is SUPER long so I'm gonna condense it without giving plot spoilers):Poor Omega Rey and Rich Alpha Ben are newly dating and though Rey wants to take things slow, Ben has every intention of locking it down. There is a hesitancy in her- he's a decade older, has more money than she could count, is an Alpha that truly emits every stereotype she's ever know,  and is ready for everything from mating to having babies. She wants to take things slow but he's in the fast lane.What's an Omega to do?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 336





	A Rose For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request I received about a week ago and hear me out, I had this first chapter done DAYS AGO...
> 
> And I've spent the past two days rewriting the entire 3k because I just hated it, so here is the entirely redone version. This is marked as three chapters and it may be extended to four if I feel my next chapter goes too long. I enjoy receiving prompt requests, but do take into consideration that I need human time to live and also time to write other things. I'm only one person and I can't write all the time. 
> 
> And to michemistic, I hope I did you proud!
> 
> ON HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO 2020 RELEVANT FROM 11/1-12/1

“Did I not specifically state that the every rose in the venue was to be red? Or did the misread the description of exactly how this wedding was supposed to look?”

“Are you daft? I said _red_ lights on every table, not orange!”

“If I have to tell you _one more time_ that these tables are off center, I will wring your neck and you’ll rue the day you were born.”

Rose and Rey watched Armitage Hux—the groom to be and short time lover of Omega Rose Tico—glare daggers at the Beta workers who were doing their best to give the couple the very best wedding they could, even if there was a small chance that at least _one_ throat was going to be torn out before the weekend was over.

They had only been together less than half a year, but after countless dates became most nights spent at Hux’s penthouse, it was no surprise when he popped the question one afternoon during brunch. Rose had shown off the bloody diamond to everyone, smiling so bright her cheeks started to ache.

Rey had been the only one to slightly furrow her brow at the proclamation of a wedding/mating ceremony so soon, but had thrown away her doubts for Rose’s happiness—and Hux’s promise of continuing to pay the rent on Rose’s side so Rey wouldn’t have to move. They’d shared a modest apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen with only one working burner and a fridge that rarely had anything but moldy yogurt.

But now Rose would be living in Hux’s monstrous home that was better meant for a family of 12 than just the two of them. And Rey knew Hux’s eyes were on his mate’s lovely and empty womb, ripe to produce more than enough kids to pass down their lineage.

It made Rey gulp and gingerly cup her own stomach, thinking of all the Alpha’s out there that would do just about anything to get their hands on her.

“Isn’t he just darling?” Rose’s eyes never wandered from her lanky crimson haired Alpha, hearts practically floating around her head. “I told him we could do a courthouse wedding and gosh, he looked so offended, Rey, like telling him to save his money was a crime.”

Rey nodded at her friend with a smile, fingers tugging at her plain black dress, glad they hadn’t needed to put on their bridesmaids outfits for the rehearsal.

“Oh, can you believe it, Rey? I’m getting married in two days and I just… I’m so happy.” There was a wet twinkling in her friend’s eyes that had Rey feeling a sense of loneliness, wishing she could find this sort of happiness.

“I’m really happy for you, Rosie.”

“I hope I get to be your Maid of Honor, and I swear if Paige wasn’t here you would’ve been my first choice.” Rey chuckles and waves off her friend’s words.

“You’ll definitely be my first choice, but I think that won’t be for a while.” She sighed with a downturned grin while Rose playfully nudged her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. A certain tall, dark and handsome has been eyeing you all afternoon.” Rose giggled and Rey cursed the red blush that overcame her cheeks, shyly looking over her shoulder and meeting eyes with the truly tall, dark and insanely _handsome_ Alpha that had in fact been staring at her all afternoon.

He was overly large in a way that left her thighs aching with a need she’d never felt before, a warm rushing that left her feeling parched.

“Have you met Ben? He and Armitage were dorm mates and they work for the same firm.” Rose scoffed, “I’ve heard some stories about him voting against Prop 13 last year.”

“Really?”

Prop 13 had been introduced as a model to keep Omega’s from the workplace under the guise of being helpful to the mother’s of pups and some other crap like that. Horribly enough, it had gone through with an 89% approval rating.

“Yeah… maybe you should go talk to him. He looks a bit lonely, all over there.”

Rey became flustered, waving her hands in front of her while shakily smiling. “But I’m keeping you company, right?”

Rose’s smile was that of a devious shark, standing in her high heels with the fakest smile. “Actually, I should probably save that Beta from Armitage, I really don’t need another lawsuit right now.”

“B-But I-I…”

Rose strode off to her mate’s side, stroking his back and pecking his cheek, relishing in the sweet smile on his face, leaving Rey to fend for herself.

Okay, she could do this; it was just an Alpha—she’d talked to their kind before. And he looked nice enough, maybe, sort of.

She stood tall and took a deep breath, eyes closing for a second and allowing her mind to clear any stray and unsure thoughts, internally puffing her chest and turning—

Only to run smack dab into a hard as rock chest that smelled Oakwood and vanilla, a combination that had her nearly sagging into the wall of muscle that could only belong to one Alpha.

Her eyes slowly trailed up an achromatic tight fitted suit vest, past the styled bowtie, over the plush pink lips that were ripe for kissing and stopping at a pair of deep brown eyes that practically gazed into her soul. There was a constellation of moles on his cheeks that showcased an expanse of pale skin, all surrounding a sloped nose.

She spied a bare patch on his neck that had her glands watering, just wanting to take a quick nip of the exposed flesh.

“Hello, Rey.”

 _Oh god_ , his voice was deeper than the pits of hell and if she weren’t wearing a heeled shoe she was sure her toes would’ve been curling. And as if he could hear her thoughts, an uptick at the corner of his lip gave the impression of a smile.

One of his hands—they were large and warm—came up and cupped her face, letting one thick thumb rubbing at the fat of her cheek, caressing her smooth skin.

“May I?”

She gulped; it was an old custom, to allow an Alpha to sniff your mating mark and decide on whether the Omega was worth the chase or not.

So, she shyly nodded with her eyes cast down, feeling his shoulder length fatal locks brush her shoulders as his nose skimmed her bare mark, hearing the deep inhale and the pleased hum that came next.

He pulled back up and met her gaze. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Ben Solo, a friend of Armitage.”

She nodded at his words, “I-I know. And I’m Rey, but you already knew that…”

A shy look over her shoulder in Rose’s direction, possible hoping for a saving grace from this refrigerator unit of a man, but wanted to sink into the floor at the thumbs up her friend gave her.

The warm hand that slunk up her back nearly had an ‘eek!’ leaving her mouth, but Ben’s smooth voice was all she heard. “I do think your little friend is trying to set us up.”

She chuckled nervously, wringing the material of her dress. “She does this all the time, really.”

“I’d hope not, and here I was thinking I was special.” That had a chuckle leaving the back of her throat, eyes nervously watching his face.

They stared at one another for a few moments until she started to grow even redder in the face, shuffling on her feet. “ Well, I guess—I should go help Rosie or something…”

Ben’s face grew hard and the hand on her back tugged her forward. “Or, you could keep me company.” His nose moved with speed and nudged at her bare mark. “I’d love to get to know you, Rey.”

Her hands shook, “Ben, I—I—don’t think—“

“Everyone!” Rose’s voice echoed with the help of the microphone in her hand, Armitage’s hand resting on her plump thigh.

“The faster we get this done, the faster we can be done for tonight and before we know it, it’ll be my wedding. I really appreciate all of you for being here for me and I promise that this’ll be over soon. But for now, put on your smiles and get in your places!”

She pulls out a list from seemingly nowhere and clears her throat. “All right so, Paige, you and Brendol will walk up first—hand in hand and all that jazz—and following them will be…”

“It’ll be Poe and Kaydel, followed by Finn and Poe, then uhm—Ben? Can you take Rey? She was originally with Finn but Poe insisted so… Yes? We’re good?”

Rey watched Ben give a thumbs up to Rose, slipping his arm completely around her waist and pulling her close enough that her mind grew hazy over his scent once more, wanting to bottle that smell and sell it for ten bucks a pop.

The suppressants resting in her bag in the hotel room were the best she could afford, but the scent coming off this man was throwing her out of wack.

This was going to be a long rehearsal.

* * *

“How did you know she was the one? Did it just hit you one day that you wanted to spend your life with Rose or something?”

Hux snorted around his champagne—his last night as a non-mated man. “What’s it matter to you? You finally found someone to put up with your sulking ass?”

Ben grunted, “Something like that.” He took his champagne like a shot and tried to keep a cool face, but Hux saw right through him.

“Oh, someone really has caught your eye. Is it that leggy blonde? Uhm, Karen—no, Karina?—no, no, Kaydel! Is it her?”

Ben sighed, rubbing a hand on his cold face, knowing exactly which plastic botched surgery leggy blonde he was talking about. “You couldn’t _make_ me mate her.”

Hux grew frustrated, and demanded, “Then who is it? C’mon Solo, I know you better than you know yourself.”

“It’s Rey.”

Champagne spewed across the room as Hux coughed up his drink, “Seriously? _Rey?_ I mean—no offense, Solo, but I don’t think she goes for big brooding apes such as yourself.”

Unfortunately, Hux had a point.

Ben had felt her tension and awkwardness as he’d held her close, wanting to bite that fresh mark and see it bleed so prettily. There had never been an Omega he’d wanted this bad.

He inquired, “How did you get Rose to get with you? I don’t think prissy redheads are her type but here we are.”

Hux glowered but stood to approach the three bottles of Alpha grade champagne, poring another glass and downing it in one go.

“Persistence is key, my boneheaded friend. I wore down every last nerve that Omega had until she couldn’t help but embrace my every affection. You remember the first few times I sent her flowers and the delivery man said she rejected them?”

He continued, “And that time I came to her office and she threw coffee on my three piece suit?”

Downing another glass with a smirk, Hux mused, “Look at us now; roses on every chair and my beautiful Rose in my arms. I couldn’t be happier.”

Ben watched his shit faced friend collapse on the bed that smelt on industrial sheets, grumbling and wishing it smelled of the nights he’d spent hitched between his sweet’s thighs with her saccharine sugared juices soaking the sheets.

“Wait, wait, a minute,” Hux thought about it for a moment. “Aren’t you the one who said I was way in over my head when I started courting Rose? I very much remember you calling me an idiot for marrying her so quickly as well."

“Well, yeah, you are an idiot,” Ben allowed a rare smile cross his face. “And that was before I met Rey. “

* * *

The wedding is a beautiful ceremony.

Everyone was on time and the bridesmaid and grooms followed their marks perfectly; Ben held Rey close as they trailed behind Poe and Finn, his hands rubbing her waist in a soothing fashion, all while envisioning the wedding they would have in the future, hopefully with a belly full of pups under that tight dress.

Armitage cried as his Rose walked down the aisle and Rey shed her own tears as a trail of blood flowed down Rose’s dress, neck now donning a mating bite. It was a surprise when some old Omega caught the rose filled bouquet and eyed up an elderly Alpha with a pair of unrestrained brows.

Finn, Poe, Rey and Ben occupied one of the front tables, each digging into the gourmet meal that had been prepared per Armitage’s request of an exquisite meal for his bride’s wedding. The Alpha’s were enjoying rare steaks with a hearty potato mash, while the two Omega’s were enjoying their modest Caesar salads with garlic croutons, as to not spoil their appetite.

“So, you two…” Poe pointed a fork between Rey and Ben. “What’s going on? Am I sensing love in the air?”

Finn shoved his mate and waved off the glare thrown in his direction, “Leave em’ alone, hon.”

He nudged Rey with a wink and takes a hearty bite of his dressed salad, much to the chagrin of Ben who must resist growling at the other Omega for harmless fun.

“So Ben, you back to work on Monday? Finn and I are gonna drive back to see some of the sights instead of talking the boring ass three hour plane ride.”

Ben swallows the rare hunk of meat. “Probably, Luke wants the reports done by Wednesday and I’ only halfway done.”

The two Alphas’ went back and forth about their pensions and other junk that Rey had no problem tuning about, but nearly bit her fork as a large hand that belonged to Ben skimmed her knee, eventually resting on the meat of her thigh as if it belonged there.

“What about you, Rey? You got any plans on Monday or did you take the day off like us?”

Rey looked up at Poe, “I-I don’t have a job at the moment so…I guess I have the day off.”

Ben’s hand on her knee stopped for a moment and she turned to watch his face to catch any emotion, sensing nothing.

Finn could sense the tension with a knife and nudged Rey once again, “You looked beautiful up there, Rey. The red really highlights your eyes—“

Poe coughed into his napkin at the deathly glare Ben was sending his mate, “How about you and I go dance for a bit? Give these two some alone time.”

“What? W-Why are we…”

Rey watched as Poe drags away Finn in a confused stupor, trying not to stiffen as Ben abruptly turns her chair to face him, eyebrow furrowed and lips pulled into a pout.

“Would you be with me?” Suffice it to say, she is taken aback.

“W-What?” Ben rolls his eyes and pulls her up onto his lap, visibly aware of the other couple practically humping on the dancing floor. His hands rest on the curve of her ass and keep her close.

“If both of us are going to New York, and I don’t plan on leaving you alone—“

“Well, wait a minute—“

“—Would you give me one date? To show you how viable I would be as your mate?” At this point she was sputtering like a car engine, and he calmly plead his case.

“I have money—more money than I can spend but I’d give it all to you if you asked, and I’ve never wanted an Omega as much as I want you."

He nuzzled her neck and relished in the smell of her arousal, “When you were walking down the aisle I couldn’t look away; you were a vision. I want you more than life, than everything I have, I would give it up for you.”

His words were tearing her heart apart, “But you don’t know me.”

“But I _want_ to. You just have to give me the chance.”

It was a conflicting storm in her heart; give a chance to the brazen Alpha she barely knew, or walk away and leave the chance she has at happiness. It wasn’t as if she had any experience with Alpha’s, seeing them as a foreign and unknown species that she wanted to understand.

His nose skimmed her bare mark and he whispered in her ear the final nail on her coffin, “You don’t have to be alone, Rey.”

She had fallen with no hope of rising.

“Neither do you.”

* * *

The door shut behind Rey, a soft sigh exiting her lips as the day’s exhaustion caught up with her. It had been another unsuccessful day of trying to find a job; it was fairly legal to deny a job to an Omega who was unmated and childless, seeing as they should be off having babies and not working the front at Hutt’s Pizza.

The owner had practically spit in her face and laughed at the prospect of hiring her, “You? Do I look daft, girl? Buy something or get out!”

She’d slumped away and nearly cried on a park bench, brightening up at a baby Omega that spotted her from a stroller and waved with all its might. The baby’s mother had smiled at Rey and continued walking.

This was her fifth attempt this week, and they’d all laughed in her face. And to top it off, another bouquet of daffodils had been resting outside her door with a white card perched in the petals.

She already knew whom it was from.

_To My Darling Rey,_

_May these flowers represent the love I hold for you, as it grows everyday._

_—B. Solo_

She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since the wedding; the feel of his hands on her thighs or the touch of his lips on her mark—the one still left clear and unmarked. They’d initially been in separate classes on the plane, but Ben had quickly fixed that with a glare and had her moved up to first class with him, though there was a mated pair in front of them that were clearly doing something more than sitting.

She’d given him her phone number—he’d scowled at her flip phone and promised to buy her whatever new mobile she wanted, but she’d declined—and there were new messages everyday, asking for that date.

Now, she could’ve thought about this for longer than a moment and maybe changed her clothes a bit—done her hair or something—and maybe _not_ called his number as she anxiously tapped her foot in the middle of her kitchen.

_“Solo.”_

Her core warmed at his deep tone; so professional. She cleared her throat, “Hi Ben, its Rey.”

“…Rey? Oh—Okay, one second, uhm—“ There was scuffling on the other end, a few curses and she was sure something broke before he responded with a anxious tone.

“Hey, hey, how are you? Are you okay, do you need anything?” He seemed out of breath and eager to please.

“No, no, I’m alright. I just…”

“Yes?” The hesitancy in his voice was enough to have her speaking softly into the tiny flip phone that had seen better days.

“I think I’d like that date right about now.”

The triumphant screech on the other line had her bellyaching laugh echoing through the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog Adelaide passed away this November, and I am unaware of when I will be back to writing. Please, be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO 2020 RELEVANT FROM 11/1-12/1


End file.
